


OC Bios For IG

by RetroKnightx



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Mentioned League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroKnightx/pseuds/RetroKnightx
Summary: Self explanatory bio. Alt texts/converted text for oc bios on @mycurrenthyperfixation on Instagram.





	OC Bios For IG

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me: [here](https://www.instagram.com/mycurrenthyperfixation/).

Name: Ezume Igarashi

Age: 19

Alignment: Morally grey leaning towards evil/League of Villains

* * *

Quirk: Light

Explanation: Ezume’s quirk is more of a practical one than for combat. Igarashi can convert his energy into white balls of light that emit from his hands only. Depending on the way Igarashi directs his energy, the way the light is used and presented changes. If he mellows out the energy, the light will be dimmer, but can be used for longer, and if directs all his energy at once, the light will be blindingly bright, but it will only be a quick flash. Igarashi’s vision is not affected by his own light, but he does wear an eyepatch so he can keep vision in one eye if he needs it (he also works at night often, so this allows him to see in the dark). The only proof of Igarashi’s quirk is his overly calloused hands that stand out from the rest of his unmarked pale skin. Due to his quirk, he likes working with others.

* * *

Appearance: Igarashi has a lanky and scrawny build that makes him appear fragile with no muscle, plus he has bags under his eyes constantly from the energy it takes to direct his quirk, but do not let his appearance fool you, as he can handle hand-to-hand combat. He has short and unruly black hair he doesn’t bother brushing with black eyes to match, which are often framed by thin reading glasses or one hidden by a medical eyepatch. Igarashi also doesn’t bother to cover his face as he often blinds witnesses and cameras before they can get a look. Igarashi doesn’t care for fashion or looks, either, and is often seen in black sweats. His pale, sickly skin is remarkedly clear except for the bags under his eyes, the callouses on his hands, and a few noticeable scars such as the one that stretches from the palm of his left to the back of the hand. The injury that left the scar on his hand inflicted nerve damage, so despite being left-handed, Ezume doesn’t use his left a lot, and it is shaky all the time.

* * *

Personality: Igarashi takes on a professional, closed-off and cold personality for most situations, and despite often working with others, he’s actually really flakey when it comes to being social outside of a job. Unless Igarashi contacts you himself, it is very hard to get a hold of him for a job, and he’s very careful about leaving a trace; he often uses burner or public phones, and aliases to set up jobs. He also likes having much information as possible and having everything planned out – in fact, he can often be found studying and planning. Over the years, Igarashi has definitely gotten more confident, but his hermit personality is widely known and often shows.

* * *

Backstory: Igarashi wasn’t always the way he was, and rather, he was quite the opposite of the way he is now – friendly and carefree. It was a certain encounter that completely changed his perspective on society, and on life as a whole. He was with his best friend in an alleyway walking home one day when he was injured and forced to watch his friend die before his very eyes. He had tried to stop the attackers from hurting his friend by using his quirk, but he was yanked back by his hair (which is why he keeps it short now) and the hand he used to attack was cut. His friend bled out and he was brought to the hospital, where the situation was explained to him: a hero had failed to capture them and had also died during the ordeal sometime later, so this was going to be swept under the rug and his friend wouldn’t even get an obituary. This made his outlook on heros do a complete 180, and he thinks the peace in society is false and that many things go swept under the rug – he is out to prove that himself now. Igarashi eventually found himself at the League of Villains with people who shared his outlook, so he started working for them and still does to this day while making analytical moves from behind the scenes.

* * *

Alt Text: Light sketch of Ezume on lined paper. On the left there is a 3/4 view of him as described in the book, except it’s not colored and only a sketch – the medical eyepath and reading glasses are both there, and there is a hoodie on his neck. It is only a headshot. To the right there are 3 hand sketches. There are 2 of his left hand that shows off the scar, and at the bottom of that there is a side view of a hand that is holding a ball of light that is Ezume’s quirk emitting.


End file.
